


Risk It All

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, The Hobbit - Freeform, earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A horrible accident in the mines forces Kili to face the possibility of death head-on. Will he live? Will you be willing to suffer a painful loss?





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of an earthquake and mine accident, near-death experience

Being a prince didn’t mean that Kili could sit around all day twiddling his thumbs. He was raised to be a hard worker. Once Erebor was rebuilt, he chose to work in the mines when he wasn’t with his One…you. Although the mines were dangerous business, Kili was willing to take that chance if he was going to provide for you and his hopefully future family. Provision was the last thing on your mind when you received terrible news from the mine.

Kili walked in the little tunnel leading to the large portion of the mines. His job was to pull out big chunks of rock so that the night shift would see what they were doing a little better. He hummed along to an old dwarven tune that the others were singing, and it was a happy one. It spoke of tales in Ered Luin and the myths of Middle Earth.

The cheerful song was cut short by low rumblings that could be heard above ground. The earth began to shake and the ground beneath their feet trembled. Suddenly Kili heard Dwalin yell, “Earthquake! Everybody get to the front; the rocks are caving in!” Kili stumbled to follow the others, but he tripped yet again and hit his head on a sharp piece of metal that was lying nearby. His vision blurred, but not before he watched as the mine collapsed around him. Then it went dark.

Meanwhile, you were cleaning the little cottage that you and Kili had built about a year before. It was a quaint little place; a little lonely when he wasn’t there, but you looked forward to his evening return. As you placed your dishes neatly in the cabinet, you felt the house begin to shake. It lasted for a few moments before you went back to your work. You thought nothing of it until nearly an hour later when you heard a panicked bang at the door. “Open up Y/N! Urgent news from the mines!”

You rushed to the door to find Fili. He looked like he’d seen something terrible happen.

“What is it Fee? Come in; let me fetch you some ale”, you offered.

He grabbed you by the arm and said, “No time. Follow me; the earthquake caused the mines to cave in and we can’t find Kili.”

You dropped the cup you had in your hand. “Kee?! Mahal!” You ran out the door with Fili to the scene. Spotting the dwarves you knew was difficult. They were all covered in dirt and dust.

Dwalin approached you with grim eyes. “Y/N…I am so sorry. We have a few men from Dale going in to find Kili. Chances of survival are very slim. I’d suggest preparing for the worst.”

You leaned on Fili as tears began streaming down your face. Your precious Kili was in that carnage. The worst ran through your mind; what if…what if he didn’t make it? After all he’d been through to get to Erebor, it could not end like this.

After fifteen very long minutes, one of Dale’s men climbed out of the tunnel followed by three others carrying Kili. He was unconscious, blood pouring from his head.

Whispers and murmurs could be heard as you quickly ran to Kili.

“Kili no. No. Wake up please. KEE!” You yelled and held his body close to your chest. “Kili don’t leave me”, you said as you buried your face in his hair.

Everyone turned and moved out the way when Thorin arrived. He was just as torn apart.

It took a while for Fili to convince you to let them take Kili to the infirmary. Hours went by before you heard any news. Oin stepped out with a small smile. “The prince will live. He has a head wound but thankfully it did not pierce any further. Would you like to see him?”

You nodded tearfully as he led you to Kili’s bed. He laid there quietly until he saw you. “Amralime”, he whispered and held out his hand.

“Kee…” Your voice cracked as you kissed his hand. “I thought…”

“I know darling. But I’m not”, he reassured.

You wiped a tear from your face and sat silently until the words could form in your mind as to what to say. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you work in the mines.”

“The forges are just as dangerous sweetheart. Besides, I would risk it all again. Just for you.”

At least you knew Kili was going to be okay. Losing him would be the biggest heartbreak of your life, and you were not ready to face it.


End file.
